Lost Memories
by Angela Harrington
Summary: Vincent Simmons wakes up on the morning of August 1 and discovers he has absolutely no memories of the past. A girl appears before him, and she introduces herself as a "spirit" named Amy. Vincent struggles to regain his memories under the guidance of Amy and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hear me?"

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Can you..."

?'s P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt my body move. My eyesight was blurry and I could barely see anything. Soon, my vision became clear and I found myself in a strange room. I looked around to assess my surroundings. There was a large desk a few feet away from the couch I was laying on. There were posters hung up on the wall, with weird animal robots in them. Is this... an office, perhaps? I caught a glimpse of a calendar and I looked at the date. "August... 1st." I muttered to myself. I looked at myself. I was wearing some kind of uniform. Black trousers, black dress shoes... but my shirt was purple with a golden badge on the left side. Do I... work at this place?

"Hey, you."

I heard a little girl's voice talk to me. I could swear I saw her from the corner of my eye. I gasped and I shot up from the couch. I clenched my chest and felt my heart beating fast. Whoever it was nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

A young man suddenly opened the door and ran into the room, looking concerned. He had golden, blonde hair and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a similar uniform except it's a light brown. "I heard a scream. Are you okay?" The man asked, walking closer to me. Who is that man? He put his hands on my shoulders and laid me back down on the couch. "Someone will be coming for you soon." He said. "Um..." I tried to say something, but I couldn't. "Now, be patient and wait." He said. He walked out of the room, leaving me alone. What...? Who is that man? Does he know me?

"I wonder who's coming for you."

I heard the girl's voice again and she appeared before me. I covered my mouth and tried not to scream. Slowly, I uncovered my mouth and stared at the girl. Expect, something's not right. The girl... was floating. "Are you alright? You suddenly collapsed, so I was worried." She said to me. I was trying to figure who the girl was or what she's doing in here.

Then, someone else came into the room. He had messy, black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform that the man was wearing, only it was red.

A young girl was beside the man. She was wearing the same uniform as the two men were wearing except it was light blue.

"I heard you collapsed. Are you okay?" The man asked, with concern in his voice. Who is he and... who is the person next to him? I... I don't understand. Do they... all know me somehow?

I wonder who these people are. I thought as they looked at me. The young girl looked at the man, worried.

"Hey, are you really all right?" The man asked. I don't know these people. How could they all know me? "Me, Scott and Sara will walk you home. I'll tell Boss that you're gonna take some time off." He said, looking at the young girl. I slowly got up from the couch when the man looked at me again. "I don't mean to be rude, but it would be nice if you would talk a little bit." He said. I looked down at the ground and said one word. "Y-Yeah." The two people looked at me, confused. Then, another man came into the room. He had black, spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing green-framed glasses and was wearing the same uniform the girl was wearing. "Hey, Aiden. Is Vincent all right?" He asked the man. Vincent? Who is that? And... I looked at the person named Aiden. "Yeah. I-I think so. He doesn't seem to be talking much." He replied. The man walked up to me and held my hand. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head, did you?" He asked. I blushed. I don't know this person, but... the way he's holding my hand... It's really familiar.

"Do you think he remembers us?" The young girl asked with concern.

"I don't know. Vincent blushed when Scott held his hand, even though they hold each others' hands all the time. He has this spacey look on his face." The man replied. "I think we should take Vincent to the hospital, just to be sure." The man with the spiky hair said. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea, Scott." Aiden said. The man named Scott turned to me. "Alright, Vince. Before we head home, we're gonna make a quick trip to the hospital, okay?" He asked. "O-Okay." I replied, but then, I heard the little girl's voice again. "You can't! You can't go to the hospital. It'll be a huge hassle. Just tell them you're sleepy and pretend." What? Why did she tell me not to go to the hospital? W-What going on...? "Hey. Are you okay? You kinda look shaken." Aiden asked. I looked at him. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I replied. "Are you sure? We're just gonna make a quick trip to the hospital and then we'll take you home. Does that sound good?" Scott asked.

"N-No." I replied, shaking my head. "I think I'm just tired. I'll go home." Scott looked at me, really concerned.

The young girl blinked in confusion.

"O-Okay...? Whatever works for you, Vince." Scott said and kissed my cheek. My cheeks went red. Did he... just kiss me? "Um... U-Uh..." I stared at Scott. "A-Are you alright? Y-Your face is getting red." He said, growing more concerned. "Okayyy... I think the pizzeria's closing now, so I think it's time we head home. C'mon, little sis." Aiden said, going to the door. Scott looked at me and offered me his hand. "It's okay. I'm here for you if anything happens." He said. I hesitantly took his hand and we all left the pizzeria.

The young girl looked at me, still worried.

I looked at the young girl. She's looking very worried about me. I wonder if she suspects that I don't remember anything? "We're not walking too fast, are we?" Scott said, looking at me. I shook my head in response. Then, a cold breeze blew by me and I shivered. "Are you cold?" Aiden asked. "Um, just a little bit." I replied. Scott took off his jacket and put it on me. "Here. Maybe it could help warm you up." He said. I blushed again. "Thanks..." I said. "You're welcome." Scott said, smiling. I can't help but smile back. He's really nice. Even though I don't remember him, he is very sweet. "Man, why is it so cold all of a sudden? It's August. It should still be warm." Aiden said.

"I don't know. I thought it was going to be warm today." The young girl said, holding her arms, shivering from the breeze.

I watched Aiden take off his jacket and put it on his sister. "Here. I don't want you to catch a cold." He said.

"Thanks, Aiden." She smiled.

"You're welcome, little sis." Aiden smiled back. I looked back down at the ground. I can't keep up with their conversation. I'm acquainted with these people, but I can't remember. Nothing... There's nothing. It's not just them. Who exactly am I?

"Hey."

I heard Scott call out to me. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "We're back at your house." Scott said. "Here?" I asked in confusion. Scott nodded. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Scott asked. "Hm?" I looked at the three people. "Should we stick around for a little longer?" Aiden asked. "Um, I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for walking me home." I said, smiling a little. "Are you really alright?" Aiden asked. "Ah, y-yeah." I replied. "But..." Aiden started to say and Scott held my hand. "If there's something bothering, you can tell us. We're not afraid to help you." He said.

Sara's P.O.V.

"Vincent, are you sure you're okay? Don't tell me you don't remember anything." I said, still worried. I didn't even know if Vincent can remember anything. But, I heard a little girl's voice.

"Well, it appears you found out. Hey, I got an idea. How about you go with him and help him out?" The girl's voice said.

I nodded.

"Hm? What's up, little sis?" My big brother, Aiden asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." I said.

Vincent's P.O.V.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." Aiden said. "No, A-Aiden, it's fine. I, uh... I think I might need some help at home." I said, looking at the girl named Sara. "Hey. You remember my name. Hehehe. Well, I guess that's a relief." Aiden said, chuckling. "Okay. Sara will keep an eye on you, okay?" Scott asked me. "O-Okay." I replied. "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to call." Scott said, waving. I waved back as the two men walked away. I looked at Sara and we both went inside.

Third person P.O.V.

"So, I'm guessing you can't remember anything at all?" Sara asked Vincent.

Vincent simply nodded. "It appears so." A girl's voice said. They both turned around and saw a spirit of a girl. "You see, he lost all of his memories from before August 1st."

"Is there a way that we can bring him back his memories?" Sara asked.

"Well, you have to get it back through memories and interactions with others." The girl spirit said. "But, I have a question. Why can't I go to the hospital?" Vincent asked. "Because going to the hospital won't do any good. Your memory loss isn't caused by trouble with your mind or body. If you're hospitalized and are all alone, you can't talk to people and find the connections you once had with them. If that isolation from stimuli continues, you'll even forget things like how to drink water or how to breathe and you'll break." Vincent was getting scared by the girl's answer. Sara put her hand on his shoulder. "So to make sure that doesn't happen, we need to avoid thoughtlessly saying you have amnesia, and act carefully-" "But..." The two girls looked at Vincent. "I don't understand anything. I can't even remember who I am." He said. The girl spirit hanged his head low. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, we'll find his memories for sure. And we'll make sure he won't go to the hospital." Sara said.

The girl spirit smiled. "That's great Thank you very much." She said.

Sara smiled. "You're welcome."

Vincent looked at the pile of papers on his desk. He went up to it and picked up his cellphone. "I wonder if Scott and Aiden, the two who walked you two home work at the same place you do. They were talking on the way home like you were childhood friends." The girl spirit said as Vincent looked through his phone.

Sara saw Vincent look through his phone.

"But even when they brought up old stories, you didn't respond, So I wonder if they suspected something." The girl spirit said. "Yeah." Vincent said. he saw that most of the data before now was erased, but his work contacts are still there. He looked through them and saw the names "Scott" "Aiden" "Mike" "Jeremy" "Fritz" "Sara" "Kevin" and "Boss". "This is all the data I have." He said.

"Are some of your data gone?" Sara asked.

"I-I think so." Vincent replied. "For some reason, all the data before now was erased. But it was good that your work contacts were able to be retrieved." The girl spirit said. "Yeah. You might be right, but..." Vincent said, looking at a picture of him and his friends.

"Did someone broke in here?" Sara asked.

"Well, if someone did break in here, there would be traces of a break-in." The girl spirit said.

"Yeah, you got a point." Sara said. She looked at the ground and noticed a small glass shard. Sara picked it up.

Vincent and the girl spirit noticed. "Did you find something?" She asked.

Sara showed the glass shard she was holding. "I found this."

Vincent stared at the glass shard. "W-Where did you find it?" He asked.

"It was on the ground." Sara looked at the bathroom door and noticed that there was another glass shard there as well. Sara walked to the door and opened it only to see a broken window with many glass shards. This made her eyes widen. "O-Oh my god... Someone did break in here..."

Vincent's eyes widened along with the girl spirit. "W-Who did this?!" He asked, frightened. "I-I don't know. I don't know what's going on, but we need to be very careful." She said. Then, Vincent remembered something. "That's right. Scott, I think that's his name, told me that if anything happened, I should call him." He said.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, you should call him." Sara said.

Vincent dialed Scott's number on his cell phone. "Come on. Come on!" He said to himself. Scott picked up. "Hey, Vincent. Are you feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah, but something really bad happened!" He said frantically. "Whoa, whoa, a-are you okay?!" Scott asked, really concerned. "No! Just get over here right now!" Vincent cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Okay, I'm on my way! Stay calm!" Scott said. "Okay. Thank you." Vincent said and hung up. He turned to Sara. "He said that he's on his way." He said.

"Good. But first, we need to calm you down." Sara said.

Vincent took deep breaths to try to calm down.

Sara rubbed Vincent's back.

Vincent looked at Sara, tears in his eyes.

Sara hugged him and rubbed his back.

Vincent buried his face in Sara's shoulder and cried.

"Shh... It's okay, Vince... It's okay..." Sara said, calmly as she continued to rub Vincent's back.

Vincent sniffled. I want this to end. I want this to end! He thought. Meanwhile, the girl spirit watched and looked at the broken window.

"What is going on?"

*10 minutes later*

Vincent and Sara heard a knock at the door.

Sara walked to the door and opened it to see Scott.

"Hey. Is Vincent here?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

Sara nodded.

Scott ran up the stairs and into the room where Vincent is and hugged him. "I came here as fast as I could. Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Vincent replied. "What happened? You sounded frantic on the phone." Scott asked him. "W-Well, someone... Someone broke into my house while I wasn't here." Vincent replied. "W-What?!" Scott said in shock. "Yeah. Here." Vincent handed Scott his cell phone and he went through it. "My work contacts are still there, but the rest of my data has been erased." He said. "What?" Scott was shocked. Who would break into Vincent's house and erase all of his data except his work contacts? He thought.

"And we found a broken window in the bathroom as well." Sara said.

Scott's eyes widened. "Scott... I don't feel safe being by myself." Vincent said. "I agree. How about I stay over for the night?" Scott asked. Vincent nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. That would be great." He replied. Scott smiled back.

"Also, Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked.

"Hmm? Oh sure, Sara." Scott said before kissing Vincent's cheek. He blushed as he watched Scott and Sara leave the room. "So, what do want to talk to me about?" Scott asked.

"Okay, Vincent told me that he lost his memory. And I mean, his whole memory of the past." Sara said.

"You mean... Vincent doesn't remember anything about his past?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. And he might not remember all of the times all of us spent together with him." Sara said, sadly.

Scott put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sara. We'll bring back his memories." He said.

Sara nodded as she felt worried that something bad was going to happen to Vincent.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that nothing bad happens to Vincent." Scott said.

"Alright." Sara said.

Scott and Sara walked back into the room. "Alright, Vince. I'm gonna be staying over for the night." Scott said. "Oh... Alright." Vincent said, still blushing. "Well, if you want, I can sleep on the floor." Scott said. "What? No, Scott. I can't let you do that." Vincent said. "Don't worry. It's for a really good friend." Scott said, feeling guilty that he didn't say 'my boyfriend'. But, if he wants Vincent to get his memories back, he had to gain his trust.

Sara looked out the window with her arms crossed.

The girl spirit appeared again. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm worried that something might happen. I mean, what if something bad happens to us?" Sara asked.

The girl spirit put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen to us. Besides..." She turned to Scott. "We got Scott on our side. I assure you, everything will be okay." She said.

"Alright. Also, what's your name?" Sara asked the spirit.

"Oh, sorry about the late introduction. My name is Amy. I'm a spirit from a world separate from this one." She answered.

"It's alright. I'm Sara. I'm Aiden's little sister." Sara said.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Sara." Amy said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Amy." Sara said, smiling back gently.

Amy looked at Scott and Vincent. "I hope Vincent's gonna be okay." She said.

"Me too." Sara said.

Amy looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for bed. "Well, it's getting late. You should get some sleep." She said.

Sara nodded.

"I... I'm going to do my best for you two, so... Good night." Amy said as she disappeared.

"Night." Sara said before Amy disappeared. She felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Who are you talking to, Sara?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't saying anything." Sara said.

Scott looked at Sara, confused. "Alright, Scott. I think we should get your bed set up." Vincent said.

Sara nodded in agreement.

Vincent got up from the bed and pulled out another bed from underneath. He got some blankets and pillows and laid it on the bed. "Here. Hopefully, it's comfortable for you." Vincent said to Scott. "Oh, thank you." Scott said as he laid down on the bed. "You're welcome." Vincent said, smiling.

Sara smiled at the two men.

"Oh, hold on. I need to call someone." Vincent said. "Oh, okay." Scott said. Vincent went out of the room and dialed Aiden's number. "Hey, Vincent. Are you feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah. I am, but Scott is staying over at my house for the night. So I want you to drop off some of his stuff at my house." Vincent said. "Oh, okay. I'll be there in a little bit." Aiden said. "Okay. See you later." Vincent said and hung up.

I wonder if Amy knows Kevin. Sara thought as she looked through the window, looking at the full moon.

A few minutes later, Vincent heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Aiden, holding a bag. "Here. I got you Scott's things." He said, giving Vincent the bag. "Thank you, Aiden." Vincent said. "You're welcome. You have a good night's rest, okay?" Aiden asked. "Okay. Good night." Vincent replied. "Good night." Aiden said, waving. Vincent waved back as he closed the door. He went back upstairs, carrying the bag. "Here, Scott. Aiden got you your things." He said, pulling out a toothbrush and some pajamas. "Oh, thank you, Vincent." Scott said, smiling. "You're welcome." Vincent said, smiling back.

Sara put her hair in a low ponytail as she was looking at the full moon, feeling a presence.

Vincent noticed. "Sara? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sara said.

Vincent looked at the full moon. "I hope I can get my memories back." He said.

"I hope the same thing." Sara said.

Soon, the three of them are all ready for bed. "*yawn* I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, guys." Scott said as he crawled onto the bed. "Good night, Scott." Vincent said. Scott smiled and snuggled his head in his pillow. He was half-expecting Vincent to give him a kiss on the forehead before he went to bed, but he remembered that he has amnesia. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Vincent, I hope you get your memories back. He thought.

I hope Vincent will get his memories back soon. Sara thought as she closed her eyes. She too snuggled her head against her pillow.

Vincent got into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Can I really get my memories back? Maybe it's impossible... No. I can't give up. Sara, Amy, and Scott will help me. I hope I can get my memories back. He thought as he fell asleep. What the others didn't know is that someone was watching them. There was a figure beside the light pole. He had short black hair and wearing a yellow top hat. He smiled a sinister smile as a chuckle escaped his lips.

((Here. Have this failure of a chapter. -_-;))


	2. Chapter 2

August 2nd

Vincent was in a dark void. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He could faintly see two glowing red lights in the distance. He tried to walk towards them, but he couldn't move. Eventually, the lights moved as a figure walked towards him. "Don't ever think that you could get your memories back. Because, you'll be dead before the end of August." The figure said. Vincent could swear that the voice sounded familiar. But, before he could speak, he woke up. He sat up from his bed, panting heavily. He was sweating.

Sara woke up and noticed Vincent, Sara sat up from the bed and looked at Vincent with a worried look on her face. "Vincent, are you alright?" Sara asked.

Vincent looked at Sara and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? It looks like you had a nightmare." Sara said.

Vincent looked down at his hands. "Well... I dreamed that I was in this dark void and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I saw two faintly glowing red dots and I tried to move to get a closer look, but I couldn't. A familiar figure walked up to me and told me to not think I could get my memories back, because I'll be dead before the end of August. I have no idea what he meant, but I have a bad feeling that something bad's gonna happen to me." He said.

"We'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you, Vince. We got your back." Sara said.

Vincent smiled. "Thank you, Sara." He said.

Sara smiled back warmly. "You're welcome, Vincent." She said.

Vincent looked out the window where the full moon was shining.

Sara looked out the window as well. "The moon is beautiful tonight, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. It sure is." Vincent said. Then, he heard Scott stir in his bed.

Sara noticed Scott stir on the bed.

Scott opened his eyes and noticed Vincent awake. "Oh, hey." He said, smiling. "Hey." Vincent said. "Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Vincent said that he had a nightmare, he said that he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, he saw two red eyes and a figure walking closer to him. He told me that the figure said that he shouldn't get his memories back, 'cause he'll be dead before the end of August." Sara explained.

Scott was shocked at this news. "W-What did the figure look like?" Scott asked. "I-I don't know... But I think he had short, black hair and he was wearing a yellow top hat." Vincent said. Scott's eyes widened. _"I-It couldn't be..."_ He thought.

Sara's eyes widened as well. _"I-It couldn't be him... Could it...?"_ She thought as well.

Vincent looked at them in confusion. "W-What's the matter?" he asked. Scott held Vincent's hand, a worried look on his face.

"U-Uhm... I-It's just that... I-I think we know who you're talking about, Vincent..." Sara said.

"Huh?" Vincent looked at Sara in confusion. "Sara... Since Vincent has amnesia, he might not know what we're talking about." Scott said.

"Yeah, you got a point..." Sara said.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude, but who is this person I'm talking about?" Vincent asked.

"Y-You'll figure it out soon..." Sara said. "I'm sorry if that sounded rude..." Sara said.

Vincent shook his head. "It's alright. I have a feeling that I do not want to know." He said.

Sara nodded.

"Alright. I think we should go to sleep. We have work tomorrow." Scott said, climbing back into his bed. "Alright. Good night, Scott." Vincent said. "Good night, Vince." Scott said, smiling. Vincent turned to Sara. "Good night, Sara." He said.

"Good night, Vince." Sara said, now laying down back on the bed, falling back asleep.

Vincent laid back down and closed his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Sara was now in a dark void, curled up in a ball. Her eyes closed as strings were surrounding her. What she could hear was a music box, playing.

A man with long, black hair walked up to her. He had a skeletal figure, but his bones were black. His gloved hands held the music box.

Sara slowly opened her eyes.

The man looked at Sara and smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

Sara shivered a little.

The man pulled out a voodoo doll that looked like Vincent and pointed at it. He shook his head while wiggling his finger in shame.

Sara growled as her eyes turned black with white pupils. "Listen here, Nightmare Marionette. I'm not going to let you hurt Vincent, you got that?" Sara asked, glaring at Nightmare Marionette.

Nightmare Marionette looked at Sara, obviously impressed by what she said. He began to speak in a ghostly voice. "You can't protect your friend from everything, you know. Because sooner or later, death will meet him eventually. Whether it'll come to him sooner or later... is entirely up to you."

Sara growled as strings came out of her finger tips. Sara noticed the shocked look on Nightmare Marionette's face.

Nightmare Marionette was thrown off guard, but regained his stance quickly. Strings came out of his fingertips.

Sara quickly grabbed Nightmare Marionette's strings as the other strings wrapped around Nightmare Marionette's ankles and wrists. She put a sharp string next to Nightmare Marionette's neck. Purple tears stained on her cheeks. "You and the others hurt Vincent or the others. You will not gonna like my other side..." Sara said.

Nightmare Marionette nodded understandingly, as if to hint that he gets the message.

"Good. Don't hurt ANYONE." Sara said. Sara then slowly opened her eyes and sat up from the bed. She looked out the window and saw the sun raising up. Sara looked at her left side and noticed a music box. Sara picked it up.

Scott slowly got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Sara." He said.

"Morning, Scott." Sara said.

Scott smiled. Then, he noticed a music box Sara's holding. "Hey. That kinda looks like Mari's music box." He said.

"It is. Nightmare Marionette said that I can't protect everyone from everything. But, I can protect everyone. Even you guys. He even told me that whether that death will meet Vincent sooner or later is entirely up to me. But, there's no way I'm going to let death meet Vincent. We won't let death take him away." Sara said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do whatever I can to protect Vincent too. I promised him that I will protect him no matter what and I intend to keep it." Scott said, looking at Vincent.

Sara nodded.

"Now, I'm gonna go make some breakfast. What would you like?" Scott asked, getting out of bed.

"Scrambled eggs and some toast would be nice." Sara said.

"Alright. Coming right up." Scott said, smiling. He walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Vincent alone. Soon, Vincent started to stir in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Sara. "Good morning, Sara." He said, smiling.

Sara smiled back. "Morning, Vincent."

"Did you sleep well?" Vincent asked.

Sara nodded. "Yep." She said.

Vincent smiled. Then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning."

They turned around and saw Amy. "Good morning." Vincent said.

"Morning, Amy." Sara said to her.

"Are your memories from yesterday still here?" Amy asked Vincent. "Yes. Somehow." He replied. "That's great! So you were just a little confused. It seems like your memories were all mixed up recently, but maybe you've finally calmed down. I'm really glad!" Amy said, smiling.

"I'm glad as well. But. Nightmare said that Vincent will be dead before the end of August. But, we'll make sure we'll protect him no matter what." Sara said.

"I trust you that you can do it, Sara. I'm sure that you and your friends will protect Vincent from whatever he's planning. I'll do whatever I can to help him too." Amy said. Vincent smiled. "Thank you, Amy." He said. "You're welcome, Vincent." Amy said.

Sara smiled warmly.

Amy smiled back. Then, Vincent smelled breakfast. "Is that breakfast I smell?" He asked.

"Yep." Sara said.

Vincent smiled. He got out of bed and got dressed. They both went downstairs and saw Scott making scrambled eggs. "That looks good." He said. "Thank you, Vince. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked as he got the toast out of the toaster. "Hmm... Bacon and eggs sound good to me." Vincent replied. Scott chuckled. "Coming right up." He said as he got two more eggs out of the package.

Sara put her hair in a low ponytail as she looked out the window. Looking at the sun.

Vincent sat at his chair and looked at his hands.

"I hope we'll get Vincent's memories back..." Sara thought.

Soon, the breakfast was done. Scott set out two plates, one with scrambled eggs and a couple slices of toast and another with some fried eggs and a couple pieces of bacon. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy." He said.

"Thanks, Scott." Sara took a piece of the scrambled eggs with a fork and took a bite out of it.

Vincent smiled and started to eat the bacon. Scott took a piece of his own toast and started to eat it. "Mmm, this is good!" Vincent said. "Thank you, Vincent." Scott said, smiling.

"I agree with Vince. This is good." Sara said. Smiling warmly.

Vincent continued to eat the bacon, not knowing that he had some crumbs on his face. Scott noticed and wiped Vincent's face with a napkin. "Here. You had some crumbs on your face." He said. Vincent blushed a little. "T-Thank you." He said.

Sara smiled at them. "They're so cute together." Sara thought.

Vincent looked at the clock. "Um, we should probably get to work." He said. "Alright." Scott said. After they're done with their breakfast, they got in their uniforms and made their way to the pizzeria.

Sara stretched a little as she walked in the pizzeria with the Vincent and Scott.

They saw the others talking in the dining area. Mike noticed them. "Oh, hey guys!" He said, waving. "Hey guys." Vincent said, waving back. "How are you feeling, dude? Are you okay?" Anthony asked. Vincent looked down, nervous. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

Sara noticed that Vincent was nervous.

"Guys, can we talk for a minute?" Scott asked. "Sure, Scott. What is it?" Mike asked. Scott motioned everyone to come here. Everyone followed Scott to the security room. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kevin asked. "Well... You see, guys... Vincent... He lost his memory..." Scott said quietly. Everyone's eyes widened. "W-What?" Jeremy said. "What do you mean he lost his memory? Does that mean he doesn't remember anything?" Fritz asked. Scott shook his head. "No. He doesn't. He doesn't remember his past at all." He said. Mike looked down. "So, he doesn't remember who we are?" He asked. "No. He won't remember you guys or anyone else he has previously encountered. I think it's best if we introduced ourselves to him again." Scott suggested. "Yeah... I think that'll be the best idea." Anthony said. Mike looked at his two sisters, Mary and Marylin, who gave him worried glances. Riley couldn't believe what has happened. His cousin has lost his whole memory of the past. _"Oh Vincent... It must have been scary not knowing who you can trust now that your memories are gone."_ He thought. He looked at Scott. "Don't worry. We'll try our best to get his memories back." He said. Scott looked at him. "Thank you, everyone. That really means a lot." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Sara was with Vincent, she looked at him as she had a worried look on her face. She really didn't want him dead before the end of August. She heard footsteps.

Vincent turned around and saw Nigel, the boss of the pizzeria. "Are you feeling alright, Vincent?" He asked. "Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." Vincent replied. "Are you sure? You don't sound really certain." Nigel asked.

"Nigel, sir, can we talk for a moment?" Sara asked.

"Of course, Sara." Nigel answered.

Sara and Nigel went in the office. "Okay, sir. You might not believe me. But, Vincent lost his memory." Sara said.

Nigel's eyes widened. "W-What?" He said.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember anything, he even doesn't remember his past. But, me and the others will try to get his memories back." Sara said.

Nigel nodded understandingly. "I understand. I'll try to help too. After all, it is my duty to help out my coworkers." He said.

Sara smiled warmly. "Thank you, sir."

Nigel smiled back. "You're welcome."

Sara and Nigel went out of the office, to see the others introducing themselves to Vincent. _"I swear, me and the others will do what ever it takes to get Vincent's memories back. Nightmare, you're going down."_ Sara thought.

"I see. Well, it's very nice to meet you all. I hope I get to know you all a little bit better." Vincent said, smiling. Fritz chuckled. Aiden noticed Nigel and Sara. "Sir! We want to tell you something!" Aiden started to say, but Nigel stopped him. "I know. Sara told me the situation. I'll do whatever I can to help too." He said.

Sara nodded.

"Oh... Okay." Aiden said. Nigel smiled. Soon, the other workers came in and he held their meeting. "Good morning, everyone. Let's put some energy into our work again today. Recently, there have been some customers who have been exceedingly rude to our staff. If anyone like that comes again today, please inform me immediately." Nigel said. "Yes, sir." Vincent said. "Worst case, I will murder them with my own hands." Nigel said. "W-What did he just say? What's he going to do with his hands?" Amy asked Sara.

"He said that he'll murder them with his own hands, but, I don't think he actually means it." Sara said quietly to Amy.

"That is all for today's meeting. Please fulfill your professional duties again today." Nigel said. "Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison. "He's a strange boss, isn't he?" Amy asked.

Sara nodded in agreement.

Aiden looked at Vincent. "Hey. All you all right to come back?" He asked. "Yeah." Vincent replied. "Really? I'm glad." Aiden said, smiling. "Thank you very much..." He said, a small blush appearing on his face. He didn't know why, but the way he smiled... is really familiar. "Hey... Are you OK?" Aiden asked. Amy stared at Aiden suspiciously.

Sara looked at both of them. Sara went to Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vincent, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Vincent replied.

"Alright, I'm just making sure." Sara said.

Vincent looked at Aiden, who looked concerned. "It's time to open. Aiden, do you have a moment?" Nigel asked. "Okay." Aiden said. He turned to Vincent. "Let's do our best today." Aiden said as he walked to the office. "Hmm... He's a good-looking guy, but kind of shady." Amy said.

"Well, he's my older brother after all." Sara said to Amy.

"Hmm... I wonder if he has a crush on Vincent. I mean, he was looking at him oddly just now." Amy said.

"I guess so. We'll see." Sara said.

Vincent looked at his office while Aiden and Nigel talked. "What is it, boss?" Aiden asked. "I'll be stepping out for a while." Nigel replied. "I understand." Aiden said.

Sara looked at the office as well.

Then, the doors opened and the first family walked in. "Vinny!" A little girl said as she hugged Vincent. "Whoa! Hey there!" He said. "Now, now, sweetie, you shouldn't run off on your own." Her mother said. "Sorry, mama, but I'm just excited to see Vinny again!" The girl said. "Aww, that's so sweet of you." Vincent said, playing along. He obviously didn't remember meeting a little girl, but he didn't want anyone else to know about his amnesia, so he played along. "So, shall I bring you to your table?" Vincent asked. "Yay!" The girl cheered as Vincent and the family went to the party room.

Sara smiled a little at them.

The family sat at the table when a girl came into the room. She had blonde hair tided into a side ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing an outfit a little too revealing, but it didn't bother the girl. "Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What would you like?" The girl said. "We would like the usual cheese pizza, please." The mother said. "Alrightie! Coming right up." The girl said as she smiled and went out of the room. Vincent watched the whole thing and smiled. "Are you curious about who she is?" Kevin asked as he came into the party room. Vincent nodded. "Alright. That's Toy Chica. She is meant to be a replacement of Chica, but with some business agreements, Boss had let the toy animatronics work alongside the old ones." Kevin said. Vincent was fascinated.

Sara too was also fascinated as well.

"Well, anyways, I should get going. It sounds like more kids are coming." Vincent said. "Alright. Good luck." Kevin said. Vincent smiled and went over to the prize corner where a person with short, black hair, and wearing a black coat was playing with the kids. "Hey Sara. Do you know who he is?" Vincent asked.

Sara nodded. "That's Mari. He's the one that gives prizes to the kids if they have enough Fazbear tickets." Sara said.

Vincent chuckled. "That's so cool." He said.

Sara giggled. "Yep, when I used to go here when I was like 11, after I got out of the hospital. I would meet Mari almost every single day to play with him." Sara said.

Vincent smiled.

Sara smiled back.

Vincent and Sara looked and saw two people in the kitchen. One person had long, purple hair tied into a ponytail and purple bunny ears and another one had short blonde hair and was wearing an apron. "Do they need help with the pizza?" Vincent asked.

Sara nodded. "I guess so."

Vincent and Sara walked to the kitchen to see that the cheese canister had spilled on the floor. "Geez, Bonnie, you klutz!" The girl shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spill it!" The man said, waving his hands in a defensive manner. "Um, do you guys need any help?" Vincent asked. They looked and saw Vincent and Sara. "Oh, hi, you two. Um, Bonnie spilled the cheese accidentally and the girl out there is getting really impatient." Chica said, pointing to the door leading outside. "No problem! Vincent will save the day!" Vincent said as he marched to the pantry. "Although... I don't know how to make a pizza." He thought.

"I'll make the pizza, also, Bonnie, Chica, after work I might wanna have a word with you and the others." Sara said.

"Hm? Oh sure, Sara. Chica." Bonnie said. "Oh, sure." Chica said and walked out of the kitchen. "Here. Let me help. I think it might give me a clue to my lost memories." Vincent said.

"Alright, I hope you remember how to make pizza, though." Sara said.

Vincent froze. "Oh, crap! I'm in a sticky situation here!" He thought.

Sara looked at Vincent. "You don't remember how to make pizza, do you?" Sara asked.

"Um, I..." Vincent tried to make up a lie, but Aiden came into the door. "What's going on, guys?" He asked.

"I think Vincent doesn't remember how to make pizza." Sara said.

"Oh, really? Well, don't worry, Vince. Let me show you how to make it." Aiden said as he put on his apron. "First, we need to prepare the pizza dough." He said as he flattened the pizza dough. Vincent watched in fascination. "Then, add the pizza sauce." Aiden said as he added the pizza sauce. "Then, you just sprinkle the cheese on the pizza. " He said as he sprinkled the cheese on the pizza. Then, Vincent recalled a memory. "Then, you let it bake for 12 to 15 minutes, and then, it's done." Aiden said. He turned to Vincent to see him blushing. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. "I... I remember..." Vincent said.

"You do?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. I remember the time when I forgot how to make pizza and Aiden taught me how to make it." Vincent said, looking at Aiden. "Well, it's a good thing one of your memories came back." Aiden said. He turned to Sara. "Do you think we should tell the others?" Aiden asked.

"I'll tell them after work." Sara said.

"Alright." Aiden said. The oven dinged, signaling that the pizza's done. Aiden opened the oven and took the pizza out with oven mitts. "That looks delicious." Vincent said. "Yup. Now, you can serve it to that cute girl." Aiden said. "Alright. Thank you." Vincent said and went out of the kitchen. He took the pizza and gave it to Toy Chica. She carried the pizza over to the girl's table. "Here you go." Toy Chica said, smiling. "Yay! Thank you!" The girl cheered and started to eat the pizza. "Small bites, honey." Her mother said. Vincent smiled.

Sara smiled as well.

Vincent wanted to check on the other kids, so he went down the hallway to the dining area. But, he wasn't looking where he as going and bumped into a man. "Oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry!" Vincent said, helping the man up. That's when he noticed his appearance. He had long green hair and he had green bunny ears. One of them was broken and he had blood soaked bandages on his head, his neck, his chest, his arms, and his legs. "No, I should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said. He started to walk away, but Vincent stopped him. "Wait... You... look familiar." He said. The man looked at him. "Hmm... You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked. Vincent shook his head. "That's okay. I'm pretty much in the same boat as you. You see, my friends are trying to help find my memories too." The man said. "I see... It kinda sucks, not remembering anything, you know." Vincent said. "Hehe. Yup. It sure does." The man said.

Sara saw the man and Vincent.

The two men looked at Sara. "Sara! Um, this man told me that he's in the same boat I was and that his friends are trying to get his memories back." He said.

"Really?" Sara asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Vincent said. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you two." The man said. "Oh no, not at all!" Vincent said.

"You're not an inconvenience." Sara said.

"Alright." The man said.

"Springtrap?"

Sara and Vincent turned and saw a person with short brown hair and blue eyes. He had bear ears on his head. Springtrap looked at the man. "Oh, hey." He said.

"Hey, Freddy." Sara said.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"Vincent lost his memories and we're trying to get his memories back, Nightmare also said that he would be dead before the end of August. Springtrap said that he's in the same boat as him." Sara explained.

Freddy's eyes widened. "So... He went to Vincent and said the same thing he said to Springtrap! I've got to tell Mari about this after work." He thought.

"I'm guessing Nightmare said the same thing to Springtrap?" Sara asked.

Freddy nodded. "Yes. You see, after the pizzeria closed, we found Springtrap unconscious in the back room. When he woke up, he said that he couldn't remember anything. So, me and my friends are doing everything we can to get his memories back. However..." He looked at the prize corner. "Mari said that someone was watching us and he's afraid that he might do something to your friend, Vincent." Vincent's eyes widened. "So... The person I saw in my dream was the same person who was stalking Mari and the others..." He thought.

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect Vincent and Springtrap. I don't want to lose anyone before the end of August." Sara said.

"I trust you, Sara. We'll do whatever we can to protect him too." Freddy said.

Sara nodded. But, she covered her mouth and began to cough, her eyes tightly closed.

"! Sara!" Vincent, Springtrap and Freddy said. "Sara? Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. Just a coughing fit..." Sara said.

"Are you gonna be okay? Do I need to tell Boss?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Sara said. "There's no need to worry about me."

"Well, okay. If there's something wrong, let us know, okay?" Vincent asked.

Sara nodded. "Okay."

"Well, I think we should get back to the others." Vincent said.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, we should." She said.

"Be careful, you two." Freddy said. Vincent smiled. The two of them went back to the others. The day passed by uneventfully. Soon, it was time to go home.

"Well, I'm tired." Sara said, now stretching. "Scott, you're going to stay the night at Vincent's, right?" Sara asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Do you want me to bring the stuff from your house?" Aiden asked. "Yeah. That would be great." Scott said.

Sara smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Vincent said. "Okay, bye!" Fritz said, waving. Vincent waved back. Scott, Sara, and Vincent went back to his house. Vincent checked his mailbox and a photo fell out. "Hm?" He picked it up and saw a photo of himself, with his face scribbled out. "Huh...? Is this... me?" He asked himself. Scott looked at the photo too. "Who would do this?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Sara said.

Then, they heard some people coming. They looked and saw a few girls coming towards them. They all look very angry. Scott and Sara got in front of Vincent. "You're an eyesore." One girl said. "A backstabber." Another girl said. The third girl stomped on the photo and crushed it with the heel of her shoe. "You broke your promise, didn't you?" The girl asked Vincent. "Promise? What promise?" Vincent thought. "Hey! I have no idea who you are, but you better not hurt Vincent, you got it?!" Scott shouted.

"He doesn't even know you people! He lost his memories!" Sara said, glaring at the girls.

The girls looked at each other. Then, one of them smirked. "Oh, so he did, huh? Well, this is news to us. We can't wait till we tell our leader about this." She said.

"Leader?" Sara asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. You guys know her quite well, actually." She said. She turned to Vincent. "Now, Since you have amnesia, we might as well give you a hint on who she is. She's your... cousin's stepsister." She said, smirking. Scott's eyes twitched. "Her?!" He thought.

Sara's eyes turned black with white pupils. She really didn't like what the girl mentioned. She walked up to the girl and grabbed her collar shirt, now growling. "If you guys hurt Vincent, you're going to get a serious beat down!" Sara growled.

The two girls got scared and backed away. The third girl however just smirked. "You think you're gonna hit me? Hehe. What are you gonna do? You can't obviously pull a punch with the way you look." She said. "Are you crazy?! Do you really wanna get killed?!" The first girl shouted. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. She's a lot stronger than she looks." Scott said. "He's right. We should get out of here, now!" The second girl shouted.

Sara walked to the third girl and knee'd her stomach, the knee kick was so strong that it made the third girl cough.

She collapsed on the ground and clenched her stomach in pain. The other two girls stared in shock and looked at them. "Have you learned your lesson yet? Now, get out of here. And if you dare hurt Vincent again, there's gonna be a lot more coming." Scott said. The two girls nodded. One of them picked up the third girl and they ran away.

Sara blinked once, making her eyes turn normal. She held her head in pain.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine... I'm..." Sara collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Sara!" Scott caught her. Vincent ran to her side. "Sara? Sara!" Scott shouted, shaking her. Vincent shakily checked to see if Sara was still alive.

Sara was still breathing.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. Scott gently picked her up in his arms. "Vince, help me get her inside." He said. Vincent nodded and opened the door. Scott ran into the house while Vincent stared at the crumpled picture. He picked it up and examined it. _"Why...? Why did they know me somehow?"_ He thought to himself. Then, another memory came back. He was waiting for the others when one of the girls came up from behind and cut a lock of his hair off with scissors. His eyes widened as he recalled the memory. He put the photo in his pocket and ran inside the house.

Sara slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a dark void again. Sara looked around, but, felt claws slash her back, making her wince in pain.

"Hehehe. That was a foolish move you did back there." A sinister voice said.

Sara smiled weakly. "And I see you haven't changed a bit, Nightmare..." She said.

Nightmare smiled. "So, I heard your little purple friend has amnesia. That's quite a shame, isn't it?" He said.

"Well, me and the others are going to get his memories back." Sara said. "But, I have a question to ask you..." She said.

"Hm? What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"You don't remember me... Do you...?" Sara asked. Her eyes now black with white pupils again.

Nightmare cocked his head in confusion, brandishing his claws in a defensive manner.

Sara giggled a little. "I see... So you don't remember me... I'll give you a little hint... There was once a puppet who gave the children life. Then, the puppet was then at her end... She was then reborn as a mortal... And... You're standing right in front of her..." Sara said, she looked at Nightmare, purple tears now stained on her cheeks.

Nightmare's eyes narrowed. "You... You're that puppet that was... killed by that girl!" He said.

Sara nodded. "Yes. I am that puppet that was killed by Sandra." She said.

Nightmare flinched. _"That name..."_ he thought. He smirked. "So, we finally meet again." He said.

"It's been very long, Nightmare." Sara said.

"I wondered what had happened to you since that day. Now, that I've finally found you, I can fight you." Nightmare said.

Sara giggled. "I don't think so, I'm already waking up." Sara said.

"Hmm, I figured that would happen. So, I guess I'd better be going." He said, bowing. "Until we meet again, puppet."

Sara smiled. "Until we meet again..." Sara said.

((Hmm... I guess this is good? I don't know.))


End file.
